9 Years, 34 Days
by Shinigami29
Summary: [Drabble, Grissomcentric] 9 years and 34 days. More then that even, and still she hasn't come around. And I'm still waiting. It was a slip up, I know, but I'm waiting.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own CSI, or the characters of CSI, under any condition. If I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, begging you not to rat me out... I DUN WANNA GET SUED!

**9 Years, 34 Days**

Every nine years and 34 days I feel like sharing. Last time I shared with Warrick, he needed it... it's... cleansing. It chases away your demons and lets you think about nothing but the thrill. It was something that he needed, craved for even...

But its the nine years and 34 days before last is the reason that I am here. The reason I need my mind cleansed. Who would of thought that one rollercoaster ride would change my perspective of things? Who would of thought me capable of love?

Who would of thought 9 years and 34 days an unworthy amount of time to think things through?

* * *

"Gil!" she laughed as she tumbled off of the rollercoaster, turning around to look at the young man as he followed. "That was so much fun! We should go on another one! Can we, please?" 

"Calm down," he laughed with her, taking her by the arm and pulling her along. She just smiled at him with the sweetest smile he could ever remember... "Lets get a burger or something first, okay?"

"Is that wise?" she asked, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I mean... I don't know about you but I could throw up!"

"You'll be fine," he smiled again, and started pulling her towards the nearest food stall. "Come on... what do you want?"

"Ya know... I think I might of changed my mind," she planted her feet firmly into the ground, not moving.

"Hey..." he tugged on her arm. "Where do you think your going? Or rather, not going?"

"I wanna do something... please?" she looked at him with the most stunning blue eyes, that he couldn't help but agree with her, and before he knew it she had swept him away, pulling him through crowds of people and swirving through entertainments... until finally they were alone. True, they were accompanied by several trash cans, and the crowds of people could still be heard, but no one could see them...

And that's all that mattered when she turned around and kissed him.

He was stunned, suprising himself by kissing her back for several long moments before he finally pulled away. Her hair was dissheveled, her lipstick fading. "We can't..."

"Why not?" she asked. She didn't give him a chance to answer before she pushed again, another kiss landing on his lips. This time he gave it no thought, kissing her back with everything in his being...

So it needn't suprise him when a few hour later he was in the back of his van with her, stretched out lazily with sweat clinging to their skin. "I can't believe we just did that," he chuckled.

"What I can't believe," she hummed, cuddling up to his chest. "Is we just did that in the back of your van... I mean, if a cop came up right now, he would have us both in jail!"

"Mainly because we're in a public parking lot," he added, sitting up with a stretch. He reached for his shirt, tossing her's towards her. "Come on... lets get out of here before we're caught."

"Yeah," she almost purred, slipping into her shirt. "Pass me my pants... I'll find my underwear later."

"No you won't," he playfully glared at her as he shimmied into his own jeans. "You'll leave them here and then leave me in the awkward possition of returning them to you..."

"No," she tapped his nose, grabbing her slacks. "I'll just show up tomorrow or the next day to retrieve them..."

"Ah..." he leaned forwards for a kiss. "So that's your game..."

"Sneaky, huh?" she muttered against his lips. Before either of them could comprehend it, they were kissing again... then her alarm went off. Cursing, she pulled away from him and prodded at her watch until the annoying sound stopped, then with a sigh looked back up at him. "Well... looks like I have to return to the real world..."

"What about us?" he breathed in her scent, trying to mesmorise what she looked like.

"You know I can't..." she wouldn't look at him. "I waited for you for awhile Gil, and I waited longer, ever after I got hooked up... you know you were right back there when you said we can't... and I pushed it farther for that one chance to be with you that I never got when I was waiting... lets just... let everything be normal again?"

"You know," he leaned back this time, not forwards. "Now I'll be the one waiting."

"And when I come around," she shot him a shy smile as she moved towards the door. "I'll go straight to you... but I haven't yet... goodnight Gil."

"Good night Catherine..."

* * *

9 years and 34 days. More then that even, and still she hasn't come around. And I'm still waiting. It was a slip up, I know, but I'm waiting. I've fought with Eddie and sparred with Ecklie and conversed with Jim, and still I'll wait. No new flame or old will keep me from doing that... 

Maybe in another 9 years and 34 days, I'll share with her again?


End file.
